


Imagine Tony seeking revenge after Loki murdered you

by Writingcanbefun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcanbefun/pseuds/Writingcanbefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is furious after he finds out about Loki's unforgivable sin and seeks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Tony seeking revenge after Loki murdered you

Violent cloudbursts assaulted the massive windows, engulfing the room with a rhythmic distraction from the dull pain stabbing at Tony’s heart-broken heart. It had been like this for several days since (y/n), his only true friend and lover had been viciously murdered in cold blood. Her body was searched for clues, her clothes were scanned for DNA and her surroundings were scrutinised for hints. The process took long hours which Tony was fully devoted to throwing away, he was determined to find and kill the perpetrator. 

His eagerness eventually paid off and blood of another was found on his beloved’s (y/n)’s body. At the moment, his computer was in the process of identifying the owner while Tony waited in apprehension and despair. (y/n) was the thing that kept him driven. His goals were less selfish, his morals less swayed and his attitude less narcissistic. The bright light that ebbed it’s way into his self-absorbed, chaotic lifestyle. He missed her dearly already. His changed life began to crumble to ruined pieces in every area of his existence and no one but her could repair it again. Tears trickled down his cheeks at her memory, (y/n) was gone, brutally murdered and he couldn’t save her, he promised her he’d protect her no matter what. He had failed her miserably. If only it had been him or he begged her not to go out, she’d be fine was the main thing that corrupted his thoughts, if only... 

“Sir the results have been confirmed,” Jarvis broke Tony’s depressing chain of thoughts. 

“Who was it?” Tony winced, anxious but scared to figure out the question that had been ravaging his mind constantly for the past few days. 

Jarvis took a few seconds before he responded “Well sir, I’m afraid it was Loki.“ 

“LOKI!” Tony roared, anger coursing through his veins, his heart pounding with the disgust and betrayal. Tony knew he was dangerous as he was locked up but he never thought he would dare go this far, murdering someone so innocent especially someone so dear as (y/n), she had done nothing to him. Tony cursed himself for aggravating Loki in the past. “He’s supposed to be locked up!” Tony stated, now indignant at Thor for leaving his brother escape, adopted or not. Tony’s fists clenched in frenzy, he was enraged by Loki’s actions, he was going to pay a deadly price for his stupid crime.

“He had escaped a day prior to (y/n)’s unfortunate death,“Jarvis replied. Tony equipped his suit as quick as possible, readying himself for the oncoming battle "Sir, I do not think it is best for you to leave right now, you are angry and incredibly upset which will cause you to make irrational decisions." 

“I also don’t care right now Jarvis, that bastard is going to get everything he deserves for what he did,” Tony snarled, anger consuming him"Have SHIELD pinpointed his location?“ 

“Yes sir, they have but he is reported to be hostile and they are currently waiting for back up from the other Avengers which I advise you to do too, it could be a trap,” Tony ignored Jarvis’ precautions and rushed outside, flying towards Loki’s location. Tony didn’t care, no matter what, he was going to seek revenge for his precious (y/n), she at least deserved that.

There was still a heavy downpour clashing against Tony’s suit as he raced through the darkened sky in search of his target. Tony was nearing Loki’s position, he was in a cabin in the middle of an abandoned forest on the outskirts of the lively city where the Avengers Tower soared above all other buildings, a symbol of hope for the lost and mistreated which people like Loki threatened. Tony was going to be doing the nine realms a favour be ridding the universe of this piece of dirt.

Tony landed just outside the wooden cabin where Loki hid. Tony had already scanned the area, it was clear except for him and Loki.The door crashed in with the power of Tony’s thrust kick.“Well welcome,Mr. Stark, I have been waiting patiently for you for quite a while now,” Loki sat in the middle of the deserted room on the only piece of furniture in sight, a chair with his legs crossed and fingers lightly tapping off of each other.

“You dick, you’re going to pay for your vile actions,“ Tony shouted, aiming his hand beam at Loki.

"Oh don’t be so rash, you know I can kill you easily,” Loki commented, causing Tony to become even more enraged.

“You killed her, you killed (y/n) with no valuable cause or reason,"Tony spat out.

"Of course there was a reason, the same reason why you are here now, revenge and I wanted to lure you here so I can take out another Avenger,"Tony cracked a laugh at his foolishness.

"You killed her for revenge!” Tony screamed, a mixture of emotions tearing through his body “You’re a cold-blooded weirdo, she was innocent but now you idiot you’re going to pay, you’ll never take me out!” 

A beam shot from Tony’s hand but Loki teleported behind him, only to be met by Tony’s armoured elbow. Loki fell to the floor and Tony discharged another bolt of energy that attacked Loki in the face. Loki retorted and sent a unavoidable spell in Tony’s direction which eventually collided with his face despite his attempted dodges and knocked him to the cold, wooden floorboards. Loki jumped up and hit Tony with another spell, causing him to wither in severe pain but Tony managed to release several spouts of energy which all hit their target. Loki fell slightly with the force as Tony successfully got to his feet, using two hands to blast a powerful beam, crashing into Loki;s chest and sending him through the cabin wall into the outside elements. A force field surrounded Loki, protecting him from the harsh weather and Tony’s onslaught. Flashes of Tony’s weapon bounced off of the incredible shield, slightly damaging the protection, Loki cowered behind. Balls of potency flew from the God’s hand, steering towards the man in suit but he swerved upwards avoiding the threat, twisting left and right as he zoomed upwards with the danger still lurking at his feet. Tony shot at the oncoming peril with his own weapon which eventually destroyed the God’s magic. Tony charged his next beam and directed it towards Loki. The intensity of the explosion caused trees and dirt to veer around the impact of the power which caused a hole in the ground to emerge.The suit charged downwards towards the damage where Loki lay in the middle of the hole.”I told you, I’d kill you,” Tony snarled, his hand outstretching, about to finish the job he came for.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightening shot through the eventful night, painting the darkened sky, prompting Tony to loose his balance and bang off of the floor.”Brother Anthony, I cannot let you kill my brother, I am sorry about dear (y\n) but you cannot kill him, he will pay for his crimes but not by death,” Thor announced, landing in the man-made hole.

Tony was confused but furious by Thor’s interruption “Are you gone mad! He killed her, he deserves to die!”

“What Loki did was a terrible sin but he cannot die but he will suffer,” Thor tried to reason with his friend, he knew he was deeply upset but he couldn’t let him kill his brother”I will visit again Brother Anthony but for now I must go,” Thor fly off into the skies, knowing he could not stay any longer because of how Tony could react in his current state.

Tony just crumbled to his knees and began to sob, he couldn’t even get revenge for (y/n), he was so close. Tony stayed like that for hours, crying about the unjust done to (y/n) and the cruel fate she faced by the hands of evil. His anger had been washed away by his despair, he could never forgive Loki for the ultimate sin he committed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment, tell me what you think needs to improve!


End file.
